Regression (Part 2 all will fall)
by Rainbow Dash's biggest fan
Summary: It's been a long time since Pinkie killed Rainbow and baked her into a cupcake. Now that she is back a demon has taken control. From my story Mistakes


Regression

(Part 2 all will fall)

Con (my conscious) struck me and I fell and yelped. I groaned and put my front hooves in front of my head. I felt paralyzed. Not able to move. Only lay there in pain and moan. _"How do you like me now? Rainbow Dash?" Con hissed._ I felt a tear go down my cheek for a moment. Then the feeling went away. "What do you want?" I asked. She stared at me. _"What was that?" She asked. _"What do you want?!" I said once more. She looked at me like I hadn't said anything. _"I hope you know when you are paralyzed throughout your body…..you can't speak without whispering" She laughed_ staring at me. I said in my mind instead. She jerked her head up and finally looked back to me and answered. _"Oh what am I going to do?" She laughed again "I am going to take your friends __**life**__." _ That struck me in my chest. I flinched and another tear came from my eyes. _"Aw did I upset you?" Con joked. _ "Leave her alone." I said forcing myself to stand. _"Um…..Let me think…..NO_" She said grinning evilly. I shot back for a moment pulling myself down instead of up. I remembered that evil grin. Pinkie Pie used it when she was ….. Murdering me. I starting hiccupping and breathing more heavy_. "Did I hurt your feelings? Or did I just remind you of the evilness in Pinkie?" She asked. _"You didn't remind me of anything *hic* Just that you-*hic* are a bad *hic* Conscious *hic* who needs to die!" I manage. _"You know if you kill me you kill Pinkie?" She laughed_ once more. "No I won't *hic* you're my conscious not hers *hic*" I cried hoping I was right."Oh you poor, poor thing. You believed that I was your conscious?" She hissed giggling a little. I looked at her with fear in my eyes. "But *hic* you told me *hic* you know everything" I whined "Everything". _"Therefore you did believe me?" She asked. _"I guess I did…." I cried. _"Well Rainbow Dash I will tell you I am not your conscious. Nor a friend." She said seriously "I am a demon, to destroy you. Something Pinkie didn't do." _"But…..I….I" I hesitated.

"We've all been there before Rainbow. You are not the first." She laughed "Nor the last."

Chapter 2

A position you don't want to be in

When she left the room I managed to get up on all four. I slowly walked out, making no sound. I realized I could have used my wings, but instead ignore how foolish I was being. I turn my attention to the kitchen and tried to see if Pinkie was still in there. I don't see any pony, or any creature. I back up and my tail hits the wall. I gasp. I turn around quickly to make sure no pony was there. I moaned. "Pinkie Pie? Are you here?" I asked worried. I heard growling from another room."Pinkie Pie?"I ask again. I turned around to run upstairs but Pinkie was standing in my way. I breathe in relief. "Oh Pinkie I thought she got to you." I said walking a step closer to her. She growled. "Pink. You okay?" I ask staring at her head that is down. She growls again. I back up trying not to run into anything. "Well okay Pinkie… I got to run… Outside…..Away from here" I hesitate looking at the door. _"Why run where there is no place for you to?" She asked with her voice all scratchy_. "Uh….. " I looked away worried and scared. _Con_. She already got to her. That's why she won't look me in the eyes. "Con I know you're in there!" I yelled "Get Out of my friend." _"Poor, poor fool"_ She laughed. Pinkie looked up and her eye color and pupil were red with black filling where the white was. "No! NO! NO! I yelled flying up. _"What's wrong you don't like what I did to your friend?" She laughed asking_. She made Pinkie smile. That evil grin. Her teeth were as sharp as cutting knives. "Pinkie please!" I cried flying higher. She looked up at me. I flew past her up the stairs. I remembered the knife I had put it back in that jacket. I run over to my bag panicking. "Please still be here" I whisper shaking. I look back and see the top of Pinkie's hair and swallow my tongue. I hurry up and take the outfit and run to her closet and pull it over me. _"Oh Rainbow Dash."_ She laughs. Evilly. I crack the door and look for her. I pull the knife out and put in my right hoof. I breath in and then out slowly. "I can do this. Without killing her" I say. I slowly walk out of the closet. I look around to check if she was waiting to capture me. I look up and she jumps and grounds me to the floor.

Chapter 3

Let's fight!

I quickly jump up and look around again. I check to see if she is still watching me. I turn to face every corner. Still no sign of her. I hear muffling from up above. I look up again and see her messing with my knife. _**Oh No**__. _While I'm looking up she looks down at me. Holding the knife steady, ready to strike at any time."What are you doing with that?" I ask, trying to get my breathe back. All I see now is a pink blur with a magenta stripe. I just found out she's been floating, or worse _flying._ I shake my head really hard and I could see a little better. When I looked to see Pinkie Pie, Pinkie's hair was not fluffy any more. Instead it was straight. _"Crap._" I thought with my eyes as wide as the moon. _"Oh dear it seems as if I shocked the innocent right out of your eyes." She laughs_ holding the knife. The sharp end of the knife was facing down towards the ground. The ground I was standing on. I backed up once again and cried "Pinkie please I know your still in there. Please don't make the same mistake you did be *hic* fore," I felt a damp in my fur. Oh no. Oh Celestia please, _no_. I can't cry in front of her. I just can't see her see me still hurt. _"Did I make poor Rainbow cry?" She asked_ sarcastically. "Leave me *hic* alone…." I stuttered crying. "_But the fun has just begun." She laughed_ once more, touching the end of the knife. I started to shake. My heart stopped beat after beat. *Bump - *Bump -. I was about to jump out of my own fur. But instead I stand still. Pinkie (or Con) stares at me like I'm a foolish little filly. She aims the knife towards me and acts likes she's gonna throw it. I flinch in fear. I look up and she is still aiming. Her full grin and laughing insanely. Is this the end? For me, and Pinkie? "What are you waiting for?" I shout without thinking. I cover my mouth before any more words come out that I would regret. She laughs even more. I shake like a helpless, poor dog. I look at my rainbow colored bangs and see sweat coming from them. "Calm Rainbow. Calm" I say to myself. I move from the position I was in. I walk towards the wall backwards, still facing Pinkie. Waiting for her to finally throw the knife. Pinkie Pie still stares at me. I feel as if she is doing it on purpose. She keeps moving the knife higher and higher every second. _Oh boy_. I thought as she tried throwing it. I jumped up as soon as she did. _"Dangit Rainbow. Why do you have to ruin all my fun?" She yelled_ flying fast towards me. "Stay *hic* away *hic* from me." I tried yelling. "Why? Don't you miss me?" She joked now standing in front of me. "No *hic* you- *hic* are not *hic* the real Pinkie!" I yelled, managing to stop crying. "Aw poor Rainbow."She said sarcastically. I step up an inch taller than her. She smirks like an evil villain. Her dark, scary eyes watch me, Watch my every move. Knowing what I will do next.

But I didn't.

Chapter 3

The pain it will bring

I took a deep breath and acted like I was going to run. She extended all her hooves in front of me, to stop me from leaving. I panicked. "I kind of got to leave…" I laughed, miserable. _"So you are wearing the suit I gave you?" She asked_ walking towards me, turning her head to side her slowly. "Yep" I cried worried and afraid. _"Well then. I guess I won't be a problem now. Right?"She hissed. _"Righ…Right" I let out. _"Wrong"_ She laughed. I stepped back slowly but my tail was against the wall already. _Shoot. _"Why won't you let me leave?" I ask. _"Because you don't need to." She said "Or will that be a problem?" _"Nope" I cried with my voice shaky. "Oh good, more fun!" She laughed backing up and turning around. Finally. I looked for the knife on the ground. She didn't realize it though. I slowly walked behind her and then around her. I felt a tug on my tail. Not a tug, a pull. I yank back and slam against the wall. *Bam. I fell on the ground moaning. _"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." She said_ "Now what did I say about trying to pull any stupid stunts?" "You….You didn't" I yelped with great pain in my back. _"Well I thought you would have been smart to know that." She said _turning towards the knife. She picked it up with her mouth. _"It's time Rainbow. It's time" She mumbled _with the knife still in her mouth. "No!" I yelled "No! Please! No!" She walks slowly back to me. I swallow the only thing I can in my throat. I stand, shaking for dear life. _"Don't shake so much. I don't want to accidentally stab you in the stomach," She growled._ I couldn't die like this.

No, not like this.

Chapter 4

Any last words?**"****I **

"Why do you want to do this?" I gasped. _"I already told you. Did I not?" She asked. _I watched her closely. She still had the knife in her mouth. "If you're going to kill me….. Why don't you stop wasting your time?" I asked "And stab me_?" "You are just excited that I will be slicing your stomach. And your blood will poor out, all over." She laughed_. I got a knot tied in my stomach when she mentioned cutting it open. I gulped. _"Did I scare you?"_ She asked not really concerned. "The only thing that scares me is you taking over Pinkie's body." I cried. _"Aw so you're now not scared of Pinkie? But me inside her?" She asked_ about to crack up.__I flinched in pain. She stepped a hoof closer. _"I guess I'll start now." She mumbled.___L I started to cry harder. She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Keep still!" She yelled. I calmly stood with tears in my eyes. She rammed me into the wall with her head. I lost my breath. I collapsed against the wall again. _"Now I want you to listen. Stand up." She demands._ I try breathing out. But my stomach hurt. It felt like a bomb exploded in it. _"STAND UP!" She yelled_. I scrambled to get up, but fell trying. "I guess I'll just have to "help" to get you stable" She sarcastically said. She drops the knife in front of where she was standing and steps back. _"Don't do anything stupid. I'll be right back." She said _gazing at me. "Where…Where are you going?" I managed. _"To get something to hold you up." She hissed. _ She walked down the stair case looking back to watch if I move. I put my ear out to hear when her hooves are farther away. When I hear her, farther from me, I stand up and grab the knife with my left hoof and hide it behind my back. She returns with rusty chains and nails. "What are you doing with that?" I cried. _"Pinning you against the wall. Did we not already go through this?" She asked _with the red in her eyes rolling in the black. I hesitate to ask. She grabs a hammer with her mouth and pushes the nails towards me. She divides four nails so two can go on each side and keep me still. I feel my heart sink. She grabs the end of the chains and puts a nail through them, making the nail trapped. She hammers them and the sound of the hammer echoes. She grabs this old looking collar that looks metal and opens it up. She puts it in my face. She looks at me as if I was stupid and nods towards the collar. She drops the hammer and once again rams me into the wall. I decide to stand up on my back hooves. She puts the collar on my neck and grabs the hammer. I try to tug the collar of because it's so tight that I could have almost choked. She grabs the chain from the collar and nails it into the ground. I yanked forward. She laughs. Then nails the rest of the chains to the floor. I'm stuck and I'm terrified. _When she finished she mumbled "Perfect." _ She drops the hammer on the floor and backs up. _She looks around and asked "Where did that knife go?" _I felt a shock in my body. It must have dropped it from my hooves when she pinned my upper hooves. I started to cry. She puts her muzzle up to mine. _"Did you hide that knife?" She asked_. I cried really hard, trying to answer, but couldn't. I swallow my breath. _"Now Rainbow, why would you do that?" She asked stepping back._ She looks behind me and spots it. _"Oh I see what you have done." _ She grabs it and I start to flinch from crying too much. I start getting dehydrated. "Calm down. It's not going to hurt." She mutters "That bad."

Chapter 5

This is the present.

I try to fly up but the chains hold me down_. "Oh please don't fly away Rainbow." She says _sarcastically. I moan loudly. _"Stop moaning and cheer up. Wait how could you? You're in a killing situation," She laughs._ "Stop laughing!" I yell lettingcollar get tighter.

"_Uh….No!"_

That's when she tried to stab me. I start to scream. No one can hear me. She ends up stabbing my leg from me struggling to get loose. I scream again. _She drops the knife and yells "Don't move, don't scream!" _My neck starts twitching. She stares into my eyes. I swallow hard and cry more. _She sits down and says "I'll give you a little break from pain."_ I flutter my eyes with tears making my fur all wet and soggy. After a few minutes _she asks me_ _"You ready to die yet?"_ I moan. _"Well?" _ I get really mad. I can feel my face burn up. I start to scream in frustration when she picks up the knife again. I break out of the chain and stand in front of her. "How….How did you do that?" She hesitated. I stare at her with angry eyes. I still have the chains attached to my upper hooves. I swing them and they wrap around her, she screams. "Does it hurt, _Con_?" I say. "_My name isn't Con!" She yells_ with veins popping out of her neck. I rip off the collar on me and drop it with the other chains attached. It lowers her down and she screams again. I let her get loose. She has blood all over her hooves. Leaking and pouring on the floor. I can smell it. I gag. She runs towards me. I fly out of her way. I jump her and pin her to the wall. _"Let it go Rainbow Dash. You know you can't win!" She growls _trying to bite me. I press her against the wall even harder. "AHH!" She screams. I don't let go. I look behind me. The knife is only a little away from my back hooves. You know what that means?

Chapter 6

Crying bloody murder

I reach for the knife and pull it towards me. _"You realize if you stab me Pinkie Pie will also die?" She hisses. _"Yes that is exactly why I'm not killing you." I say leaning to pick it up with my mouth. I punch her front hooves so she'll stop moving. _"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" She yells. _I ignore her. I hold the knife and drop it. I grab the chain instead and tie it around all her hooves. I pin the remaining of the chain with nails, to the wall. She cries out blackish tears. I stand watching her struggle. Here is my friend (well possessed friend) pinned to her own wall. I grab the knife with my two front hooves and fly to her face. _"YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" She yells in my face_. I take the sharp end of the knife and edge it to her left eye lid. _"What are you doing?" She asked_ trying to move. "Stay still!" I yell. I put the knife between her eye and eye lid. *Crack. _"AHH!"_ She screams. I flinch in sadness. Calm Rainbow, if you are not calm you can't achieve this. I slice through it and she screams again. I look at the knife and see dark blood dripping from it. I hurl. I also start to cry. I can't bare doing this. Her eyelid starts bleeding too. I start shaking in fear. I see cold blood drip down her pink fur. _Oh gosh_. I hear a ripping noise. "Gah!" I yell crying. Her eye drops out and she screams yet again. I see the black eye ball with the big red circle roll in front of me. I cough, getting ready to puke. Blood pours out of her eye hole. I see veins tied together. I start hurling and crying. She starts to scream. I finally swallow my puke and my eyes start to sting. I go to her other black and red eye and do the same. She freaks out and keeps strangling herself. Her eye rolls in front of me again. I start to gag again. She starts to fade and falls asleep. Though I can't really tell. I fly down to the bathroom and puke in the toilet. "Oh My Celstia" I cried putting my head up. I look into the mirror and see that my eyes are burning red. My face was covered with blood. I started to cry more. I watched my face off and walked back up stairs. I saw Pinkie still laying there. I un-chained her and lifted her onto the bad. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

Chapter 7

What Happened?

Three or four hours later Pinkie Pie wakes up gasping. "Why can't I see!?" She asks, yelling. I stare up at her. I was sitting behind her. She looks around. She asks "Rainbow? Are you there?" I feel my eyes heating up. I respond "Yes Pinkie I never left." "Wha- What happened? Why can't I see?" She reaches for her eyes. "PINKIE NO!" I yell reaching for her. Her hooves fit in where her eyes used to be. "AHH!" She screams. I see blood leak from her hooves, drenching her fur. I start to cry. "Rainbow what happened?" She asks. "You *hic* You *hic* Became possessed by a demon that was following me and I cut your eyes out so it would come out *hic*" I ramble. "Why? Didn't you tell me about *hic* that?" She cried. But when she tried to cry the only thing I could see is black blood. That made me feel like a douche. "I'm…..I'm sorry…." I hesitate. "I don't need a apologize I need eye's!" She yells. "I can't get your eyes back…I'm sorry." I cry. "It's…its okay." She says falling off the bed. I gasp "You need help?" "I got it" She said feeling around. I see a light in _her_ closet. _No. Not again_. I run over to the closet and open it. I see a long present box that says:

Dear Rainbow Dash,

Will you be dear and give Pinkie this staff?

Love,

Your worst enemy

I open the box and see a silver staff. It has a blue balloon on the top of it. I clench the staff with my right hoof. "Pinkie?" I speak up. "Uh…..Yes?" She asked trying to motion towards the sound of my voice. "Here is a staff to help you walk." I hand it to her. She grabs it with her left hoof. "Oh thanks" She says trying to give me a hug. I put my hooves around her and she squeezes me. "You still mad?" I ask stepping away. "Kind of. I didn't know that inviting you over would lead to you having to bulge my eyes out." She laughs. I don't. "Pinkie I'm sorry. I didn't expect me to either," I cry. She holds the staff and walks towards the bed. I look past her and see the dark blood from her and the rusty chains. "Hey Pinkie I have to clean up this mess," I say. "Oki Doki Loki." She struggles to say. I run down stairs and look to see if anyone has came in. I grab some towels and fly back up stairs. I fall when I reach the top of the stairs. "Are you Rainbow?" Pinkie asked. I guess she heard me fall. "Yes I'm fine." I lie. I looked back to my wings and a part of my wing is missing. I swallow my fear. "You sure you're okay?" She asks again.

"Yes. Pinkie Pie, Yes." Only I'm not.

Chapter 8

What Now?

I grab the towels and wash all the blood. I hear it slush back and forth. I run back down stairs and out the towels in Mr. and Mrs. Cakes washer thing. I walk back to the bathroom and grab a bandage and wrap it around my wing. I flinch from the soar. The blood fills up the bandage. I roll my eyes and go back to Pinkie. I looked at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with her two dolls. I also looked at her weirdly. "Don't you think you're too old for dolls?" I ask. "No." She says looking down. I go sit on the bed. I sit a few inches away from her. Watching her play with her stuff dolls. I grab a pen and a notebook from the night stand, by her bed. I write down:

It has been hard for Pinkie and I.

We have gone through some tough times.

That isn't going to stop use though.

She may not be able to see or read,

But I hope that I and she can still have adventures together.

I would have to call this day,

A day of Regression,

Confusion,

And

Chaos.

I do not believe that this is all,

I believe we will still be hurt and punished.

"Do you think that this will happen again?" She asks. "No. But I do think we need to work together and stop her from possessing our other friends"

"It was a she?" Pinkie asked. "Yes." I said "So you want to work together?" I ask straitening my leather jacket. "Yes. Yes I do." She said "But no more cutting out eye's" "Deal." I say. I get back to my writing

Together we will fight evil,

Save our friends,

And seek revenge.

After all this is a war.

To be continued

_**Somebody**_** Else"**  
>a world<br>Oh, you had me in a dream,  
>I<p> 


End file.
